kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Luke
Summary Calm and composed, Sir Luke is the cautious leader. Sir Luke is one of the founding Knights of the Olde Speech, and while it is rumored that Sir Talmid and Sir Thingguy were the driving force behind the group's lovely choice of language, Sir Luke definitely sanctioned it. In his own words, he loves "Old-timey talk". During The First Syntax War, Sir Luke had more than his share of leading the Knights by himself, while his colleagues ran off or were magically teleported into getting captured. Without the co-founders, he was able to lead the other Knights victoriously through some especially nonsensical battles against thedude's minions and the Monkey King, and was successful in recruiting more Knights and allies to the cause. After the Skyfalls, Sir Luke was among the scattered knights who escaped, but he was unable to reunite with any others. In the new dreary world, he knew there was little he could do, except wait. He roamed the land alone for many years, making his way north. Silently and patiently, watching and hoping, he waits for the day when his friends will return.... Appearance As a Knight, Sir Luke wears a fairly standard Knightly garb of mail and armor over a simple blue shirt and reinforced gray pants. His main weapon is a sword, a weapon he is adept with, but depending on the situation he may utilize a shield, arrows, and a pistol. Sometimes he is also dressed in the wear of a pirate. Personality He's not quite as jocular as Sir Thingguy, or as outspoken as Sir Talmid, but he is forthright with his views and a capable leader. When the future is uncertain, Sir Luke knows what to do to accomplish that which needs to be done. He is determined but knows when a battle is lost, and above all will do what he can to help his friends live to fight another day. Abilities and Powers Sir Luke does not have any special powers, but he is well trained in many forms of weaponry and is a proven and capable leader. Quotes "Oh fellow knights, we must hasten to do what we are to do." "Faileth." “I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee,” "The kingdom needs you! Join the Knights of Olde Speech!" Appearances * Perpetual Doom: Being the First Installment in the MMOS KOTOS Series * Scattered Ashes - Being the Second Installment in the MMOS KOTOS Series * The Fall of the Gemini Trivia * Along with Major and Sir Sharp, Sir Luke has a strong dislike of thedude's stranger minions, Barney and the Dark Hunter, Elmo. * When searching for more Knights in the Syntax War, Sir Luke took a brief trip back to the Nimbus System, making him the last of the original Knights to see the universe outside Militiregnum for what would be a very long time.... * Sir Luke had to duel Sir Talmid for a short time when the latter was consumed by thedude's mind control. Category:Characters